Devious
by gamergirl3112
Summary: What was supposed to be another day on the island turns into something much more. But what Riku didn't count on is how daring Sora can actually be. Lemon warning.


"So… going to count this one as a draw?"

Sora and Riku sat back to back, nearly breathless from their latest sword battle. They've just returned to the island for the first time in over a year and after weeks getting used to living back home, they decided to hang out at the island they used to compete with each other all the time. It really felt like old times but both have gotten much stronger since. Neither of them really defeated the other despite the long battle.

"You've gotten better, Sora." Riku smirked. "It didn't used to be this difficult to keep up with you."

"Well, I haven't been fighting hundreds of heartless for nothing." Sora replied. "Good to know you haven't gone rusty yourself."

"Hmpf! As if!"

Riku glanced up at the sky to see the moon has already risen. They've been out longer than intended but neither cared as the night sky was beautiful to see. Perhaps it was getting close to be their curfew though so Riku moved away from Sora and got up.

"What you say we call it a day?"

"Hm, that time already?" Sora swiped his brow. "I'm still covered in sweat. How about a quick dip before we leave?"

Riku turned around and is taken aback when he when he catches Sora stripping his clothes off.

"W-what are you doing?" Riku spluttered trying to contain his emotions.

"I told you, I'm going in the ocean for a refresher." He said unfazed. "Care to join me?"

Riku found himself disappointed that Sora kept his boxers on. He had fantasied before how Sora would look like completely naked. Part of him was ashamed but another part wasn't. He couldn't help but stare at Sora's bare skin that was showing instead.

"Hellooooo." Riku's thoughts was interrupted by Sora waving a hand in front of his face. "I asked if you were going to join me."

"Hm, oh yes." Riku cleared his throat. "I suppose I could if we make it into a race."

"Didn't we already use up most of our energy?"

"It'll be fine if we just take the short route. We'll determine the winner of today on whoever reaches the finish line first."

"Fine, I can take you on!" Sora smirked. "But first; clothes off."

"What?" Riku's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Can't have you return home with your clothes soaking wet, now can we?" Sora continued as if he didn't say anything strange. "We'd just get an earful from our parents."

"Of course…"

Riku found himself a little excited about being half naked around Sora. He's imagined more than that before. He slowly stripped, leaving only his underwear, heart racing as he notices Sora staring at him while doing so.

"Okay, how about we race towards the dock where we keep our boats. Ready?"

Before Riku could reply, Sora was already diving in and swimming off.

"No cheating!" Riku yelled as he dove in after.

Both swam with all their might but soon it proved to be too much considering their previous sparing and as they reached their goal, they ended up collapsing onto the sand. Neither of them had kept track on who came first and as they lay panting on the beach, neither cared much.

"We may have overdone it…"

"It's fine, we'll try again later." Sora grinned.

"I think that will have to be another day. We should be about ready to head home."

Sora nodded and stared at Riku. He had the perfect body and was irresistible to look at with the water drops covering him the way it didn't, making it look like he was sweating.

 _If I could make him sweat…_

Sora licked his lips and moved closer, hovering over Riku. He slowly moved his hand over Riku's chest and stroked it experimentally. He let his hand move down towards his stomach, stopping when he his fingers brushed his bellybutton. His face reddened and Sora lowered his head, coming close to Riku's lips.

"Sora?"

Riku's voice snapped Sora back into reality, realizing what he was about to do. Riku stared at him with a stunned expression while the younger boy panicked in his head.

 _What's gotten into me? What was I trying to do? He looked so perfect and I couldn't control myself! Riku's going to hate me now! What have I-_

Before he could finish his thoughts, Sora felt himself being grabbed by the shoulders and pulled down. It took him a second or two to realize he was being kissed.

His eyes widened and he could only stare as Riku brought his arms up around him and held him close. It was like a dream. This was really happening. He had dreamt of Riku kissing him and now it was finally happening. He grabbed onto Riku's shoulders and returned the kiss with passion. If this was a dream right now then he didn't want to wake up.

Their lips parted when the need for air was dire and hesitantly Sora moved back as Riku sat up.

"I didn't think you would be so bold, Sora." Riku chuckled quietly.

"Well, I…" He scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. "Honestly I don't know what came over me… something I dreamt about doing though."

"Couldn't tell the difference between reality and fiction for a moment?"

"I guess so, but I'm now glad I didn't." Sora grinned widely and leaned back in for another kiss.

Riku gladly allowed it and they become engulfed into each other's arms. The only sounds they heard were the waves of the ocean as they lower themselves in the sand, kissing as if their lives depended on it. Riku thought this was the only surprise that Sora had to offer that led them to this situation but Sora wasn't done yet.

Riku's eyes snapped open when he felt Sora's hands moving down to his underwear and fingers touching the elastic before he felt it moving downwards to his hips, exposing them.

"W-wait a second!" Riku pulled back from the kiss and the embrace. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm…" Sora flustered a little as he just seemed to realize it himself. "I thought we could… you know…"

Riku didn't need to ask what Sora meant by that.

"What? You mean now!?"

"Well, why not." Sora shrugged, face still red. "I mean, I've been dreaming of doing this with you for awhile now and now that I know you like me, I thought we could go ahead and… I mean, why wait if we both want it now. That is… do you want it?"

 _Yes._

Riku's thoughts were already telling him what he wanted before his common sense could interfere. Yes, he found himself wanting this. He wanted this more than air. He'd be lying he denied his feelings right then and there and his heart was beating so fast when Sora attempted to remove his last piece of clothing with such excitement that he wanted things to go further. Besides, like Sora just admitted he had imagined being with him in this way many times. Why deny the opportunity?

"Sorry, I shouldn't assume." Sora coughed. "If you don't want this then we don't have t-"

"Okay."

"What?" Sora's jaw nearly fell open.

"I said okay."

Silence hung in the air for a good minute as both boys stared at each other. There had been many things Riku and Sora wanted to say before about their feelings, how they gotten to the point they first felt like this, what this could change about their relationship in a long run. Yet in the midst of passion all they could think of his expressing their love through touch. Even if they were moving too fast, neither cared. They've longed for each other for a long time, why wait even longer for something they wanted?

"Are we going to do it here?" Sora was the one to break the silence.

"Why not? Everyone else has already left the island so it's just us. Besides, where else could we do it what with our parents waiting for us to come home?"

"Yeah, you got a point." Sora nodded and moved closer. "I guess we could… start?"

Riku took Sora into his arms and kissed him hard. It was clumsy as neither of them ever kissed someone before but it still felt good. Sora moved his hands back to Riku's underwear and slowly slid it off. Riku couldn't help but blush a little as he felt his exposed skin against the wind. He wasn't sure how to feel being looked at in his nakedness. Trying to ignore his shyness, Riku quickly stripped Sora off his boxers, eyeing him in return so not to feel alone in this anymore. Sora blushed as well, being stared at in the nude but didn't try to hide himself. Riku couldn't help licking his lips, staring at Sora like a lion stares at its prey.

"I could devour you." He growled, attempting to sound seductive.

It killed the mood a little when Sora started laughing.

"What are you, a wild animal?"

"I'll show you what I mean!" Riku tackled Sora down onto the sand, kissing him at every inch of his body.

He kissed his cheeks, his neck, his nipples, and got lower until the desired body part. He stopped as he stared at Sora's cock. It was actually bigger than he had imagined. Perhaps even bigger than his own. He contemplated if he should do what he planned on doing. He's never done it before but facing the unknown has never stopped him before. Sora let out a moan as he licked the tip of his cock.

"R-Riku…?"

Riku ignored Sora and lowered his mouth fully onto the member. He almost regretted it as he felt himself choking. He went in too quickly and had to pull back out, coughing as he did.

"Uh… Riku?"

"Give me a moment!" Riku hissed, embarrassed at his failure.

He'd imagine he would have been able to do this easily but it surprised him instead. He just needs to be more careful and try again. So he thought as he took Sora's cock in his hand and placed his mouth into it, slowly this time. It didn't take three seconds when he felt a gag reflex and had to pull out coughing again.

"Damn it!" Riku shook his head in frustration. "Why can't I do this!?"

"It probably takes practice, I wouldn't worry about it." Sora tried to reassure. "You just started after all."

"Sure… it's not like I'm bad at this or anything!" He grumbled.

"Why don't I try then?"

Before Riku could protest, he found himself on his back staring up at Sora who smiled down at him gently. Sora then disappeared from his view as he lowered down to Riku's cock. At first Riku wanted to protest until he felt a tongue wrapped around his member.

"Ah!"

He bit his lower lip, trying to stifle anymore moans out of him. He had been surprised by how good it felt and Sora was licking every inch of his cock, making it harder to stay quiet.

"Hnngh… S-Sora, stop!"

"What?" Sora stopped and looked down on Riku. "Don't you feel good?"

"I mean… yes, I suppose but…"

"But what?"

"Well, we should… hurry."

Sora tilted his head, looking confused for a second.

"Hurry? Why is that?"

"We shouldn't stay here too long or our parents will wonder where we are and maybe go looking for us." Riku explained. "So how about we get to it?"

Riku knew he was making an excuse to prevent himself from being further embarrassed but realizes he had a point. It was already late and if they stay out too long someone could come looking for them. It had happened before several times in the past when both of them lose track of time during their duels. The thought made him even more excited but he wouldn't want to get caught like this.

"I see your point." Sora folded his arms and sat back. "Okay then, just try to relax and I'll do what I can to make you feel good."

"Wait? You!?" Riku spluttered.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, because…" Riku had always imagined to be the one to take charge in this situation and to hear Sora say otherwise only confused him. "Because I should be in charge!"

"Really?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "Is there a law saying I can't be?"

"No, what I mean is…"

"I want to make you feel good, Riku." Sora whispered as he ran his hands through Riku's body. "Let me do this before you make judgements."

Before Riku could protest, he felt a hot tongue on his nipple, sucking and licking it to the point it became hard. Riku gasped as he got lost in the sensation, feeling his other nipple played with Sora's fingers, rubbing and squeezing it.

"Sora, that is – ah!"

His nipple was still being sucked on, the other hand let go of the other nipple and caressed his chest. Riku felt that hand lower and get between his legs he didn't realize were open. He felt his entranced brushed softly by fingers and jerked upright.

"Sora, what are-"

"It's fine, Riku." Sora shushed. "Please let me make you feel good."

Riku's eyes widened when Sora knelt between his legs. Before he could ask what he was doing he felt a tongue at his entranced. At this point he couldn't hold back the moans anymore. The tongue licked at his entranced passionately, making Riku squeeze before loosing up. He was allowing this and he loved it. When he felt the tongue go deeper into him her jerked again and moaned loudly.

What he was embarrassed before, he no longer cared because it _felt so good_! He wanted more. More of Sora's touch. More of Sora.

"Is it okay?" Sora asked, moving away from Riku slightly.

"Yes."

"Tell me what you want, Riku."

"I want…"

"What would make you feel good?"

"I want… I want you, Sora!" Riku gasped breathlessly.

As he saw Sora's smile a realization hit Riku.

 _He planned this!_

He wanted to make Riku submit to him but why? How on earth did Sora become so… devious. He remembered it was Sora that started the whole event even if it had been an accident.

 _Or had it?_

"Sora? Are you…"

"Yes?"

"… No, it's nothing." Riku shook his head, he was thinking too deeply about it. "Do you know what to do?"

"I think so."

"Reassuring."

"No, I know! We need oil."

"Which we don't have."

"Wait right here, okay?"

Riku glared in disbelief as Sora ran off. Just like that. Where was he even going? Riku flopped down on the sand and placed and arm over his forehead. Here he is worried about time running out and Sora seemed to be wasting the minutes they might have. Maybe this might not work out after all, without proper preparations. Maybe he should tell Sora to try again some other time. He didn't want to do. He was hard as hell and wanted to go all the way with Sora, not any other day but tonight!

He flinched when he felt a hand caress his thigh.

"Hey." Sora smiled at him.

"That was quick." Riku could only remark.

"Yeah, I got the oil."

Riku was confused when he saw Sora holding up one of the island's fruits. Before he could ask he realized why. The fruit in question has a liquid inside them that can act as a lubricant.

"Hmpf, don't know why I haven't thought of this myself."

"It's not like you eat a lot of fruit here." Sora answered and opened the fruit, letting the juicy liquid get on his hands. "Are you sure about this?"

"It might be past our curfew so if you stop stalling and get on with it…!" Riku snapped impatiently.

"I wasn't stalling."

"Sora!"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it. I just don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not made out of glass."

"Doesn't mean I want you to feel pain."

"I'm fine." Riku insisted.

"Okay then…" Sora pushes Riku's legs further apart and lowered his hand between them. "Try to relax."

 _Since when have you been so in charge?_

Riku's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a finger slowly sliding inside him. He hissed, arching his back, trying to compose himself.

"S-sorry." Sora looked worried. "Are you alright?"

"I just said I wasn't made out of glass." Riku grunted. "I'm fine."

"At least let me know if it becomes too much."

"Hmph."

Riku waited for Sora to continue who seemed hesitant. Finally Sora moved his finger in deeper, making Riku almost flinch. The feeling was strange and he expected more. He figured he had to get used to it and it will all be worth it in the end.

Then he felt Sora add another finger.

"Ouch." He grimaced.

"Riku, are you sure you want me to continu-"

"Yes!"

Sora sighed and shook his head.

"Then try to relax more. Your body's too tense."

Riku didn't realize he was tensed up until Sora mentioned it. He took his advice and relaxed the best he could. He felt Sora's fingers move again and bit the inside of his mouth. It still hurt but not as much as before.

"I'm putting another in, are you ready?"

"Mmm-hm."

As Sora did, Riku felt himself tense back up again. He let out a muffled groan.

"Shh, try to relax."

"Easier said than done!" Riku snapped.

"Yeah… I suppose so." He leaned forward and kissed Riku on the lips. "Here, let me try something."

Riku didn't know what he was up to until he felt Sora's finger go in deeper and curl upward.

 _Oh._

 _Oh. There._

"Riku? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I… do that again."

Sora did and Riku let out a moan he meant to hold in. This is what he wanted. To feel something he never felt before and it was amazing.

"Again." He gasped.

Sora nodded and moved his fingers again. It hasn't been long and Riku already felt himself coming close.

"Stop, pull them out!"

"What? Did I hurt you?"

"No, just pull them out!"

Sora did and looked over his friend concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I was just didn't want to come like this." He sat up and held Sora by his shoulders. "I want you to come inside me."

Sora flushed and scratched at his spiky hair.

"I… if you like."

"I do."

"Then lie back down and relax."

Heart beating as fast as it ever been, Riku did what he was told. This is what he was looking forward the most. He wanted this more than anything.

"Are you ready?" Sora asked, stroking Riku's cheek. 

"Even if I'm not, I feel that I am."

"I don't want to hurt you, Riku." 

"You worry too much." Riku smiled. "Just put it in.

"Alright…"

Sora took his cock in his hand and positioned it at Riku's entrance. Biting his lower lip, he slowly pushed inside, feeling walls of warmth squeezing around his cock. Both moaned upon impact.

"You're so tight." Sora marveled as he tried getting in deeper.

"Hngh, is it such a surprise?" Riku groaned. "You are, ah, my first after all."

"So are you." Sora whispered.

Sora moved deeper into Riku until he heard Riku gasping again.

"Riku, are you alright?"

"Yes… just… just kiss me!"

Sora obeyed. Their mouths mashed together and the kiss was sloppy but it helped Riku ease into this sensation. He felt Sora once again brush into his sweet spot and it made him shudder.

No pain. Just pleasure.

Riku panted heavily and brought his arms around Sora.

"You're so beautiful…" Sora smiled.

"I'm _not_ beautiful!" Riku protested. "If anything, I'm handsome!"

"Sorry." Sora giggled a little. "You're so handsome, Riku."

"Move."

Sora did as he told and thrust into Riku. Riku threw his head back in passion, letting his whole body feel. He never imagined he'd have sex with Sora, let alone Sora topping him, but here he is and it was the most wonderful experience he ever felt. He never wanted this feeling to end. He wanted him and Sora to melt together and stay like this.

"Faster!" Riku gasped out.

"Riku, I'm close." Sora moaned.

"Don't you dare!" He hissed and grabbed Sora's buttocks, squeezing them. "Don't you dare come now!"

"I'll… try…"

Sora slowed a little to catch his breath before resuming. He moved faster and harder, trying to hold back his own feelings of pleasure. He tried thinking about how they might get caught but that only furthered the arousal.

"You feel so good…" Sora breathed. "I'll be… nnggh!"

Much to Riku's disappointment, Sora came by a lot. Riku could feel the warmth deep inside him and some of it pouring out.

"Sorry…" Sora muttered.

"Can't be helped I suppose." Riku sighed. "At least finish me off."

Sora nodded and put his hand on Riku's cock and began to stroke it in quick motions. It didn't take long for Riku's turn to come.

Both lay on the beach, each trying to get back their breath, with Sora collapsed on top of Riku. Riku closed his eyes in bliss, listening to the waves. He didn't regret this. This was something that could get him in deep trouble with his parents, Sora's too, if ever found out but if it happened he still wouldn't regret it. For now he just wanted to lie here with Sora even if they were to stay like this for the whole night…

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me!"

"Hm?" Riku blinked and looked up at Sora. "I wasn't asleep."

"If you say so." Sora kissed Riku deeply one last time before getting up. "Best we dress ourselves before anyone comes looking for us."

"Of course. Let me just wash myself."

Riku went into the ocean and scrubbed the cum off him as fast as he could. The water felt nice and he wanted to stay there longer but he knew he couldn't. He got back onto the beach were Sora was already half dressed.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You surprised me today." He said as he started putting on his own clothes.

"How so?"

"I imagined having sex with you, you'd lie down and take it."

"You imagined having sex with before?" Sora grinned.

"Well, obviously."

"For the record, so did I." He shrugged. "I always imagined the things I could do to make you feel good."

 _So he imagined it the same way as me…_

"Well, I allow it this time." Riku grunted. "But next time it's my turn!"

"Sure thing, if you give me another turn after that!"

"Fine, whatever."

"Riku! Sora! Where are you!?"

Riku and Sora froze hearing Riku's father calling out to them. They had been right all along and if things had gone on for much longer…

"If they see us, tell them we were sparring." Sora says fast.

"Weren't we doing that already?"


End file.
